Worried
by SaSuSaKu333
Summary: Sakura is away on a solo mission and sasuke is having a meltdown. Story is better than summary. Please R&R


AN: My very first one-shot but FLAMES ARE WELCOME. I want to know how I did and what to do next time to improve.

As always, please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, of course.

(Sasuke's POV)

It was a Tuesday morning and I woke up bright and early to go training with the dobe. I looked to my left and didn't see a pink mop of hair. *Sigh*

I decided to have some breakfast before the dobe came to pick me up. On my way out of my room, I looked in my mirror and saw what I've seen every morning for the past week. Dark bags under my eyes, pale skin, and an overall dead look in my eyes. I've gotten used to it in these past few days.

After I got dressed in my ninja gear and packed my training weapons, I heard a knock on the door and random shouts of 'teme'. The dobe was early. I sighed for the second time that day.

(Naruto's POV)

"TEME! TEME OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! TEME!"

Finally the door opened and I was looking right into the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. He looked even worse than yesterday. He looked lie he belonged in a grave, 6 feet under.

Ever since his girlfriend of 2 years was sent away on an S-class solo mission, he hasn't been taking care of himself. He spends all day in his house and only comes out to train.

"You know teme, Sakura-chan is strong. She will be ok. I believe in her. I know she promised you she would come back. Just believe in her."

"Hn." Typical teme. But I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Come on, let's go train. We can get breakfast on the way."

(Sakura's POV)

I was running through the forest on my way back to Konoha. I am almost completely out of chakra and I have a large gash in my stomach, only slighting clotted, it was all I could do with so little chakra. I ran as fast as I could with an injury. I knew I had limited time. I needed Tsunade.

I was within sight of Konoha when I knew I couldn't go any farther. I yelled as loud as I could before I blacked out.

(Naruto's POV)

After training with teme, we were walking to get some dinner (AN: They trained through lunch) when an ANBU appeared and told us we had to see the hokage immediately. Sasuke slowly changed directions and started walking toward the hokage tower when the ANBU said one thing that changed everything.

(Sasuke's POV)

I wasn't really listening to the dobe going on about his dinner with Hinata last week. My thoughts kept drifting toward Sakura. Sakura was my girlfriend of two years. Two years after I came back to the village, we were on a two person scouting mission when we were ambushed. I thought for sure I was going to lose her. It was 20 to 2. We were heavily outnumbered and the enemy shinobi had to be at least jonin rank. There were only three left and we were heavily exhausted. I saw a kunai come at Sakura from behind and I knew she didn't sense it because she was busy with the ANBU nin in front of her. I quickly ran, knowing I had to make it. I took the hit in my arm. If I didn't make it in time, she would most likely be dead. I knew I had to tell her how I felt, and we have been together ever since.

We were walking slowly to get something for dinner when an ANBU appeared before us. He said something about seeing the hokage so I slowly turned and started walking towards the tower.

But then he said the one thing that got my running for my life to get to the tower.

"Sakura Haruno… badly injured… don't know if she is going to make it."

(Naruto's POV)

I looked over to my left where the teme was before, only to see that he was gone. I quickly said thank you and took off after him.

(Sasuke's POV)

I didn't even know I could run that fast. I arrived at the hospital in a few seconds when I was on the other side of Konoha by the training grounds. As soon as I ran into the hospital, I asked for Sakura's room. The nurse, while stuttering, told me fourth floor, room 403. I mumbled a thanks and ran up to the room.

When I arrived I saw Sakura laying on a white hospital bed, hooked up to many machines and fast asleep. She looked so pale I thought for a second she was dead, but the heart monitor told me I was wrong.

I noticed Tsunade looking at me. I gave her one look and she understood. She gave me a nod and started walking out. She was a few feet away from the door when she stopped.

"You know Sasuke. She has been asking for you. She kept saying that she didn't want you to worry… You don't have to worry you know. She will be fine. The worst thing is that she will have a scar."

I felt so relieved and I could tell she knew it. She smiled and walked out the door. I could hear her tell the dobe not to come in. That now wasn't the time.

I walked over to her. She was alive. She wasn't leaving me. I grabbed her hand and tightly held it. Without realizing it, I started to cry.

(Sakura's POV)

All I saw was white. I thought I was in heaven for a minute until I heard a soft sobbing. I knew angels don't cry. That's when I realized I was in the hospital. I still felt groggy from the sedatives, but I could feel someone tightly gripping my hand. I looked over and saw Sasuke standing next to my bed, crying softly. I squeezed his hand and his head snapped towards me.

His eyes widened and he started crying even more. All I did was pull him down to lie with me on the bed and kept telling him that I was here and I wouldn't leave him. When he calmed down he just grabbed me tight and never let go. When the nurse came in to check my vitals, he put up a fight and wouldn't let go of me. I just shook my head at the nurse. She understood and left quickly.

I was released from the hospital a week later. Sasuke would spend the night with me every day. Tsunade made him an exception to the visiting hours. I had lecture upon lecture with him for not taking care of himself. I don't think he was listening because he would stop to kiss me every two seconds.

I didn't know he was that worried for me. Of course I knew he didn't do well when I was away on missions, but I didn't think it was that bad.

I asked for a two month break and he did two. Both were granted. We never spent a night away from each other after that.

We both knew what it was like to lose a loved one. But we knew, we would never lose each other.


End file.
